


Drinks

by OneThumpAway



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Brief Violence, Commando App, Drinking, Gen, Party, Secrets, Spike - Freeform, Underage Drinking, his emotions are weird, it'll be explained promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: “Come on, Big D. I'll watch him! He deserves to go to this party just as much as any of us.”Davenport looks over at his son, who is leaning against his capsule now, trying to calm his breath. “I don't know, Leo, he's pretty on edge."“Please, Big D!” Leo gives him some puppy dog eyes, sticking his lip out.The scientist looks over at his child one more time, then sighs and rubs his forehead. “Fine. But you're responsible for him.”
Relationships: Chase Davenport & Leo Dooley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> been binging lab rats so I wrote this

“Hey, Chase!” 

Said genius looks over and smiles as Sabrina hurries to him, also smiling widely. “Hi, Sabrina, what's up?”

“My parents are leaving this weekend, so that means I can have a party this weekend! You and your siblings are invited!”

Chase blinks, then smiles once he registers it. “Awesome! We'll be there!”

“Great!” She claps her hands. “I'll see you there!”

He waves as she walks away, then grins and pumps his fist. “Yes!”

* * *

“No.”

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo all blink at Mr. Davenport. 

“What?!” Chase finally demands, pushing ahead of the other three. “We finally get invited to a party and you won't let us go?”

“Look, I'd like to!” Davenport scratches his head, walking around the lab and tapping on his cyberdesk. “But Chase's commando app went off earlier today, remember?”

_ A growl tore through Chase's body as he clenched his fist around Adam’s shirt, a snarl twisting his expression. “What did I say about hittin’ me before I've had breakfast, meathead?!” _

_ Adam swallowed and gave a nervous grin. “Do it lightly so that it doesn't bruise before you get to school?” _

_ A roar echoed through the lab, followed by a loud thud as Adam hit the wall. _

Chase cringes as Davenport continues speaking. “He's more at risk for it to happen again for a few more hours, and I don't want him to tear the party apart.” The elder snickers. “Like, literally tear up the guests. That'd be a lot of money to give to keep ‘em quiet.”

Chase groans and starts pacing as Bree speeds in front of their father, slamming her hand on the table. “I do not _ care _ if Chase can't go ( _ “Hey!” _ ), but why can't the rest of us?”

Davenport puts a finger up, then purses his lips. “Uh…”

“Good. We're going, lil Chasey can stay here.” Bree walks out of the room, with Adam in tow. 

The youngest bionic one continues to pace, his expression shifting to one of legitimate anxiety as thoughts mull in his head. “Sabrina came up to _ me _ specifically to invite me! Doesn't that mean she'd want  _ me _ there?” He starts biting his nails, not noticing two concerned pairs of eyes on him. “What if she thinks I'm blowing her off? I know she's not interested in me anymore and I'm not interested in _ her  _ anymore but…”

He continues to mutter to himself, pacing growing a bit faster. Leo looks over at Davenport and gives a pleading expression. “Come on, Big D. I'll watch him! He deserves to go to this party just as much as any of us.”

Davenport looks over at his son, who is leaning against his capsule now, trying to calm his breath. “I don't know, Leo, he's pretty on edge.”

“ _ Please, _ Big D!” Leo gives him some puppy dog eyes, sticking his lip out.

The scientist looks over at his child one more time, then sighs and rubs his forehead. “Fine. But _ you're _ responsible for him.”

“Pssh. When am I not?” the smaller one grins and treads over to where his smarter brother is standing. “Chase!”

The other looks at him nervously. 

“Big D said you can go!” 

No response for a second, and then a large grin spreads on Chase's face. “Really?”

Leo nods. 

“Yes! Thank you!” He gives his brother a high five, then runs over to Davenport and gives him one too, earning an almost confused look. 

* * *

“You made it!” 

Chase grins and gives Sabrina a thumbs up as he and his siblings make their way into the party. Adam is in front, but Sabrina still goes to the youngest bionic one to greet them. “Yep, we did! Thanks again for letting us come!”

“Yeah, usually we just crash the parties,” Adam murmurs, earning an elbow from Bree. “I mean—Yeah, thanks for inviting us!”

Sabrina gives him an amused look, then turns back to Chase. “There's music in the living room, drinks in the kitchen, and you can go pretty much anywhere, just… please don't break anything.”

The genius nods, then pauses and purses his lips as she walks away. “Does she know I turned into Spike today already? Oh no, that's why she said that, isn't it? She knows I'm gonna—”

“Hey! Hey, it's okay.” Leo puts a hand on his shoulder. “She doesn't know. I think she told everyone that. It's  _ her _ house.” He shrugs, sweeping his arm around the crowded room. “Imagine if Davenport saw this many kids in his house, let alone if they broke anything?”

They all laugh, although Chase still scratches his head nervously, but soon they all manage to find themselves in their own little parts of the house: Adam with the football players, Bree with the cheerleaders, and Leo and Chase in the kitchen. 

The dark-skinned one is talking up a girl from his chemistry class, and Chase is sitting on the counter talking to a boy from the chess club.

“So, I use my queen, move it a few spaces forward…” The bionic one takes a drink from his cup, laughing quietly as he puts it down. “And bam! Checkmate! They were eating out of my hand the second they lost their bishop.”

The guy laughs, prompting a giddy grin from Chase. The latter excuses himself and then grabs Leo and pulls him aside. “Llleo! I think this guy's, like…” Chase pauses, scrunching his nose up to think. “Into me!”

His stepbrother blinks at him, then squints. “How much have you drank?”

“Just… a few cups. Just a few.” 

The squint deepens.

“...4 and a half cups.”

“And you didn't think about if that would make your commando app go off easier?” Leo puts his hands on his hips. “Bionics  _ plus _ alcohol  _ plus commando app? _ Seems like a bad combination.”

A startled gasp comes from Chase, and he seems almost sober for a few seconds. “You're right! Oh no, oh no, I'm gonna turn into Spike! Then everyone's gonna think I'm a freak, after I'm finally starting to earn back peoples’ trust!”

Quiet mutters start to come from the genius as he grabs his head, pacing a few steps, not acknowledging Leo's hand on his shoulder.  _ He's gonna see me, he's gonna see  _ **_Spike,_ ** _ oh no, oh no… _

He can already imagine it, see all the people running away, then all the laughing faces when he comes out of it. His face starts to scrunch up and he covers his eyes.

“Chase…?” Leo grasps harder at his shoulder. “Chase, Chase, I'm right here, Ch—”

**_COMMANDO APP ACTIVATED. AGGRESSION LEVEL: 40_ **

A snarl sets itself on Chase's lips, and within a second he's twisting Leo's arm behind his back. “Quit grabbing me, punk, or I'm gonna—!”

He cuts off, eyelids fluttering as his head gets woozy. “Urgh…”

“Let me go, _ let me gAAA—” _ Leo squeaks as he's let go. “Spike, wait—” he tries as he turns back around, only to see his brother gone.

“Chase?” He starts wandering around, scratching at his sleeve.  _ “Chase!” _

* * *

Spike has never felt this way before. Not good, not good. He paces in a newly empty room, cleared out as soon as people saw that familiar look on Chase's face. 

He’s not… not angry. Not sad. Not excited. Head dizzy… 

Was Chase… Yeah, probably.

He grabs a small vase off a table and grips it tightly but… doesn't want to smash it. Usually he wants to smash things. 

He growls and drops it, not gently but not enough to shatter it, although it does crack a bit. 

* * *

Leo pants as he closes another door, winded from searching almost every room in the surprisingly large house. Where could Chase be? 

He hears the sound of something hitting the floor in the next room, and he sighs. He puffs up his chest, then knocks on the door. “Chase?”

_ “…He ain't here.” _

Huh. Spike’s never sounded this… docile before. Maybe the alcohol actually did affect Chase's bionics. “Can I come in?”

There's a pause, then a grunt. 

Leo takes that as a yes and opens the door slowly. 

And then he freezes at the sight in front of him. Not a single thing is broken, other than a cracked vase on the floor, but that isn't even what surprises him most.

What does surprise him is how Spike is just… sitting. On the ground. Doing _ nothing. _

Well, scratch that. He is doing _ something. _ That _ something _ being wringing his hands while muttering to himself.

“...You okay there, bud?”

“Don't call me that!” Spike growls, bringing his knees up. They don't go all the way up to his chest, and his forearms rest on them. “This is stupid. Where's all my…” He flicks his fingers forward. “Y'know…”

“Unbridled, unjustified, animalistic rage that makes you want to decapitate everyone you see?” Leo finishes for him, then flinches back when Spike growls again.

“Quit usin’ big words on me, fruit fly, or I  _ will _ decapi—deca—” He pauses and sighs, the breath rumbling. “Fuck you.”

His stepbrother rolls his eyes, then points at the ground in front of Spike. “Can I sit with you?”

“I don't need a babysitter!” 

“I didn't say you did.” Leo sits down anyway, about a yard away from the split personality in his brother's body. “I just wanna sit here.”

“Yeah, right. You'd rather be talkin’ up that little girlie you was with.” Spike glares at the floor. “Place is full of ‘em.”

“Eh, I don't think she was too interested anyway. My _ Leo charm _ was too much for her.” Leo puts his fingers on his chin and grins.

Spike just looks at him, and the shorter one sticks his tongue out. “You're almost as much of a fun killer as Chase right now, you know that?”

“Well I'd _ like _ to be smashin’ somethin’, but my brain don't want me to.” The double scrunches up his nose. “I don't like this. Tell lil Chasey not to drink in public anymore.”

“I did.”

That does earn him a laugh; it's sharp, almost like a bark. “Guy thinks he's so smart. Can't even handle some alcohol?”

“In his defense he's never drank before?” Leo shrugs, only to be cut off with another laugh.

“Chasey? Chase Davenport, the one whose anxiety gets so bad he can't even think sometimes?” Spike continues to laugh, although it's somehow slurred from the alcohol. “That guy drinks more than ya’d think. Just always does it alone so I can't come out.”

That news stuns the elder of them, who stares at the figure in front of him. “Chase _ drinks? Regularly?” _

“Well, yeah!” Spike’s laughter finally dies down. He sighs, leaning back on his hands, his relaxed composure unusual for either him _ or _ Chase, the latter of whom is always tense, always thinking—or overthinking—about something. “Or smokes. Don't worry, though. He can stop. But it helps him.”

He leans forward a little. “And I can stop him if he ever goes too far. If he dies, I die, and that ain't happenin’.”

Leo's eyes squint again. Spike glares at him, sneering a bit. “What is it, pipsqueak?”

“Nothing. I'm just glad you're actually doing your job in protecting him. If not indirectly.” Leo looks down at his phone quickly for the time, but when he looks up at his brother, their noses are almost touching, a full-on snarl on Spike's face now.

“You sayin’ I don't do my job, punk?!”

“No, no!” Leo scrambles back, standing up to try to seem taller, only for Spike to stand up as well. “I just meant that… sometimes you cause him problems?” he squeaks, which turns into nearly a screech as Spike takes a swing at him. He ducks in time, thank god, but Spike swings again and nails him right in the jaw.

“Ow!” The smaller one stumbles back. “What the hell, I thought you were docile!”

“You think you can insult me ‘n get away with it?!” the split personality growls, grabbing him by the collar. 

Then he freezes. 

**_COMMANDO APP DISENGAGED._ **

Chase blinks, then gags, and Leo barely has time to get out of the way as his younger brother pukes all over the floor, barely missing his shoes. He pants quietly, leaning his hands on his thighs, then pukes again.

Leo himself gags and covers his lower face, but manages to keep his own stomach down. 

“Ugh…” Chase wipes his mouth, the taste in his throat not being very kind on his bionic super senses. “What happened?”

“Spike came out, like Davenport said would happen…” Leo rubs his bruised jaw. “He was different, though.”

“Different?” Chase perks his head up. “Different how?”

“He wasn't… as mad, I guess. Until I provoked him.” Leo laughs nervously. “But he didn't break anything! Except that vase.”

The younger of them looks down at the vomit-coated vase. “I don't think she'll want that back anyway.”

They both laugh, and Chase uses his molecularkinesis to throw the vase out the window, speaking as he does so. “That's cool, though. Maybe if alcohol keeps him docile, other poisons or reactants can make him behave in other ways.”

“Yeah… Maybe.” Leo sits on the arm of a couch, pursing his lips in thought.

Chase glances over at him as he closes the window. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just… Spike said something. About you.” Leo looks at him.

The bionic hero rolls his eyes. “What, he said I'm a wimp? Or that I can't protect myself? What's new—” 

“He said you drink.”

Chase freezes. 

“I won't tell Davenport,” Leo promises when his brother's fingers wrap tightly around the curtains. A few objects start floating, likely a glitch in his molecularkinesis, but then he takes a deep breath and relaxes. 

“Leo, please, no one can know,” he finally says, voice nearly pleading. “And they can't know about tonight, either. I'll get murdered on the spot. Davenport will never let me go out again, I—” 

His brother puts a hand over his mouth. “I will not tell. I promise you.”

“You remember I just puked, right?” Chase asks from behind his hand, and Leo gags again and wipes his hand on his jeans.

* * *

The four kids return from the party around 1 AM, and Davenport is still awake waiting for them when they get home. 

Immediately, he goes to Chase. “Hey, bud, you okay? Did Spike come out?” 

“Uhh… Yeah.” The youngest of them looks back at Leo, who's eating a piece of cake. “Leo was there for me, though, just like he said.”

“So… no property damage?” the scientist asks hopefully.

“Nope!” Chase gives a big, fakeass smile. “I am tired though, I'm gonna turn in bye!” He runs from the room.

Bree looks up from her phone, exposing her lipstick-stained face. “Damn, he got out of here faster than I would've.”

Davenport hums, looking at Leo. “He's okay, right?”

Thankfully, his stepson is a much better liar than Chase. “Yeah, he's all good! Just partied too hard with me!” He does a little dance, ending with a spin and some jazz hands.

“...Right. Well, you guys should get to bed, I'm sure you're all tuckered out.” Davenport gives them all a hug. 

Leo finishs off his cake and fake salutes his siblings, then goes upstairs to his room. Immediately upon closing the door, he takes out his phone, opening  **chasey** in his contacts. 

_ u sure ur good? _

**Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for having my back.**

_ ofc, dude ! just make sure to get ur rest _

**I will, don't worry. 'Night.**

_ nighty _


End file.
